


as deadly as the spikes around your throat [at least that's how you seem]

by leothequeenn



Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF), ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, along with his evil sidekick grace, and alex 1 is like cupid, au where robin has like 5 sisters bc yeah, genderfluid!robin, luke is a dummy and messes up how to dye his hair, maybe lmao, pastel goth!robin, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this cute boy in Luke's class, and like a fool he tries to impress him -- only to have it go terribly wrong. Time for Alex #1 and his sidekick to try and make it better so Luke isn't such a hopeless cause. But it seems that maybe, Luke's got it under control after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1] new study shows: life hates luke, favors alex.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> for blue because i haven't heard from her in forever bc of school stuff  
> and because we both decided that pastel goth robin is heaven sent✿

Luke hated high school -- found it pointless and completely time-consuming and he was exhausted by the end of the day. He even remembered his older friends saying that high school sucked and he never listened to them because he would be in high school and would be able to do whatever he wanted. Even if this included making a fool of himself whenever he managed to get around that cute kid.

Well, maybe that part was involuntary, but still.

And in their Biology II class they shared, Luke couldn’t help but make a fool of himself as he sat down next to that cute kid he always was a fool in front of. That cutie with the scary, sharp spikes around his throat and his cute light purple hair that made the brunet feel weak in the knees.

Luke felt almost invalid in his plain plaid shirt and skinny jeans compared to his bright, pastel everything.

But that was beyond the point.

Of course, with his long legs, he almost tripped getting into his chair and he tried to play it cool, but he could almost feel the cute boy’s eyes on him and even though he didn’t know where it came from, he assumed the sharp laugh he heard came from his throat.

With one side glance toward him though, he could finally see that no, the boy was just reading his book on medical diagnostics -- interesting choice, really, but he couldn’t judge -- and the one that was laughing was his friend off to the right side of him instead.

Alex.

Why didn’t that surprise him?

“Nice one,” the boy with the glasses muttered out, and immediately Luke bit back some response about how Alex was the one to eat his friend’s chocolate bunny from her mom, and blamed it on Connor -- and apparently that was enough to get him to quit laughing and hiss out, “ _shhh_!” Luke had looked up at the door where the blue-haired girl they were talking about moments before walked in, and took her seat in front of the cute boy, turning around to talk to him. They were friends.

She was friends with both Alex and him, too, and Alex just always told Luke to have her set him up with the lavender-haired boy, but he would always deny it and blush till he was as red as a strawberry.

Not to mention, there’s a lot of “just ask him out” and “why don’t you ask her out?” that occurred between the two friends, now that they knew they liked those two.

But it was different.

Luke barely knew the boy.

And well, Grace and Alex were technically best friends. They even get teased by Nick and Matty and Alec and Connor because of it, because oh, God, they should just get it over with and date but it’s _different_ for Luke and he hates it because he can’t just go up to him and say what he wants to.

But god, Robin was so pretty and he couldn’t believe he was jealous of his lavender hair and pastel clothing and it just wasn’t fair.

And because of that, Luke just had to make fun of Alex for not asking out the blue-haired girl, and because of that, he was allowed to ask, “and again, why haven’t you asked her out?”

Alex huffed, crossing his arms and readjusting his glasses with a pout on his face. Of course. Over-dramatic Alex. He should join the drama club. “Don’t you worry about me,” the black-haired boy said, glancing over at the other boy, “worry about your own dick, please?”

Before Luke could sputter out a response (or maybe a retort, he wasn’t quite sure) and try and attempt to return his face color to normal, the teacher walked in and started babbling on about a new lab they were doing, a lab that dealt with microscopes and organs of plants. She started passing out the lab before talking about how the lab was set up and what they would need to do and how they would be doing this lab for a few days, with an assigned partner.

If there was anything that Luke knew from being friends with Alex, it’s that they both hated having assigned partners and would much rather work with each other (and when they’re allowed to choose, Luke and Alex both flock together; Alex says it won’t ever get him laid but he doesn’t seem to decide to stop anytime soon). But now that they have to be in assigned partners, hell was going to raise. Luke was one of those people who liked biology, but hated labs, and, well, Alex just never knew how to do them, but whatever and so he hoped his partner wasn’t like himself.

Grace would be a good partner, she loved biology and every time she did anything with that subject, she would bring her well-written notes with her. Grace would be good, if he wasn’t assigned to Alex. Which he was sure he wouldn’t be since they liked to goof off and work at the same time. Luke could tell that Alex knew that as well, and it was clear that he had wanted Grace as a partner too, just by the way he was glancing at her, and then the teacher, and then back to her.

Like that would work.

Though, the gods must’ve loved that little prick, because as soon as the teacher was done saying the stations and their numbers, Alex was paired up with Grace at the first station. Luke glanced over at him and could immediately see the panic setting into his eyes, and it took everything he had for the brunet not to roll his eyes. He wanted her. He got her. What was the big deal?

Almost angrily, Luke muttered out, “have _fun_ with your partner.” Alex swatted his arm as he got up, heading over to the middle of the first lab table, taking a seat on a stool next to the blue-haired girl, who, Luke assumed, brought her notes with her. Luke bitterly sat there, waiting to be called -- and immediately after Grace and Alex were called, Luke heard his name at station two (great, he’s across from drama queen and king) along with Robin.

 _Fuck_.

There was a bit of laughter that came from Alex as Luke sat down on a stool across from him, and he instead focused on how Grace was busying herself with the microscope rather than listening to Alex.

Good. She wasn’t even listening.

Robin took a seat next to him, seeming to take after the blue-haired girl and started working on setting up the microscope. “Do you have the slide?” Luke asked him quietly, surprised he was even able to speak since shit, the boy smelled like roses. It was like he bathed in the smell. It was nice.

“The slide is on the microscope already, I had placed it there after turning on the light,” Robin said without missing a beat, already messing with the fine and coarse adjustments to try and find the cross cut of the root they were studying at the moment. Luke’s ears burned, but he was still able hear Alex’s snickers from across the table, unfortunately. Of course the slide was already on the microscope. He just had to be dumb.

“Chocolate Easter bunny!” Luke hissed out toward Alex, who immediately ceased his laughing. Grace arched an eyebrow and looked at him, and he had to continue, otherwise that would just sound weird by itself. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on your own lab instead of ours, Alex?”

“Haha, real funny. And shut up,” the boy in the glasses muttered, looking down at the lab instead. “I don’t know how to do this.”

It was Luke’s turn to laugh as soon as Grace groaned, glancing at him. “What do you not get? We’re looking at a cross section of a root!”

Luke didn’t miss how Alex just purely whined out, “but she said to color it!”

“Well, it’s not gonna just be in black and white!” Grace peeked into the microscope, adjusting it a bit before turning it toward Alex, “look! See? The xylem and phloem are colored. Just like the rest of the ground tissue is. Just like the rest of the root is!”

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, glancing back over at Robin and his microscope. “Apparently the vascular bundles are colored.” he said hesitantly, and the lavender-haired boy let out a little laugh, looking into the microscope.

“Okay, I found it. Wanna see it? It’s actually pretty cool.” And that fucking sentence just made Luke’s heart flutter because _of course he would think it’s pretty cool_. Luke quietly shifted in his seat and leaned forward, feeling Robin’s eyes on him as he looked into the microscope, and there the cross cut of the monocot root was, but Luke didn’t care. He looked back at the other boy and nodded his head, turning the microscope toward him again.

“It is pretty cool,” Luke mumbled, “but we have to draw that?”

Robin smiled and Luke was in too deep, because he was smiling at him, not anyone else. “I guess so. It won’t be that hard. It won’t be too hard _coloring_ it, either.” Luke knew the boy had made it obvious he was talking to Alex about that one, and an immediate pout from Alex made Luke know he picked up on the insult. Grace laughed and continued drawing and referencing from the microscope.

And as Robin started drawing, Luke couldn’t help but look at him. Couldn’t help but look at his light purple hair, his spiked choker, or the fact that his boots seemed to match the choker he was wearing. Couldn’t help but notice he had mint sweater paws, his ends of his sweater wrapped around his hands because it was too big. The rips in his skinny jeans.

With a knowing glance from Grace, Luke was able to confirm he was in too deep. He looked like he was in too deep, even. And with Grace picking up on it, Luke could tell he needed to talk to Robin himself, without the two meddling into it.

He decided he was going to do something drastic to himself in order to talk to that cute, cute boy.


	2. [2] parce que le cerveau suit le cœur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, on Friday, I can go with you to the store and we can pick out a color that’s close to your original color… But you don’t wanna kill your hair so you’re gonna have to be known as fire truck for a couple of days.”
> 
> or
> 
> luke is dumb and thinks that bleach _lightens_ the color you're going to dye over it, not _brighten_ it. like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of this chapter translates literally to "because the brain follows the heart".

Luke was really dumb. Like, really dumb. Sure, he was smart in class even though he hated it, and his common sense was fine; it’s just that he was really fucking dumb. Grace had stopped him after biology that morning, telling him what he already knew and how she noticed that he kept looking at him and encouraged him to talk to him. He had expected it, honestly, because even though he tried not to let it get to him, Robin was just too fucking pretty with his lavender hair. And so he _had_ to look at him (just like Alex always _had_ to look at Grace’s bright blue hair in awe, excuse you). _Had_ to talk to him. _Had_ to do something to get his attention otherwise he was going to go mad.

And what he chose was really fucking dumb.

He should’ve asked for Grace’s help (that girl has had more hair colors than Alex has girlfriends -- _okay_ , maybe that wasn’t the best analogy). He should’ve told her because she’s had blue, red, brown-to-blond and just blond in general and just many other colors -- and back to blue -- but he didn’t want her to know and that was already not a good mindset to have.

Luke, being an idiot, had somehow managed to fucking screw up dying his hair, and it was now a bright red color that didn’t go well with his skin tone at fucking all. He was so dumb. It said it was going to be a dark red but he figured he would try and lighten it by buying bleach (because the first, original color would make him look like a ginger) but now he was a fucking fire truck. He didn’t expect this to happen and fuck, he had to go to school tomorrow because there was no way that his mother would let him skip for something so _stupid_. He almost wished he wasn't in high school so he wouldn't be so free to do whatever he wanted because obviously, that was a bad idea. He was fucking screwed. When was the earliest he could try and dye it back to his original color?

God, he was dumb.

He almost considered calling Alex, but he just figured that he would laugh at him and so, instead, he called Grace.

The more her phone rang, the more Luke was freaking out. His hair was still wet from the shower, but it was a bright fucking red. He couldn’t stop looking at it. Maybe if he convinced his mother he was sick, he wouldn’t have to go tomorrow. Where the fuck is a hat that he could wear? He could cover it up until he was able to dye his hair again.

“Hey,” her voice started and Luke almost frantically started speaking, but his brain soon caught up to what he was hearing as her voice continued, “this is Grace, I’m probably too busy babysitting a certain nerd and his friends so just leave a message!”

 _Grace, you suck_.

Regardless, Luke hung up and kept calling her and still kept getting her voicemail, but he was currently freaking the fuck out and so he couldn’t call anyone else besides her. She would know what to do, right? Surely she’s had this problem before, right? His friends would definitely make fun of him for doing something out of the ordinary in order to impress that cute boy but he was sure that she wouldn’t because she was the one that _encouraged_ him to talk to him. She picked up on it and talked to him after class because she had noticed it and God, he was fucking screwed.

He had probably called her ten times when his phone started vibrating before he could hit her contact name again, and he noticed it was Grace calling him. She was probably wondering why the fuck he was calling her so many times -- he would, if he were her.

He answered it anyway, because he really needed to talk to her, even though he was sure she was gonna hiss and yell at him for spamming her phone. “Dude, what do you want?” The voice was deeper, sounded more jealous than anything else, and Luke had to check to make sure he was actually talking to Grace, since the two didn’t connect. But after a moment, he figured he knew who it was anyway, since he assumed they would be hanging out anyway -- which made Luke’s plan a lot harder.

“Why do you have Grace’s phone?” Luke asked after a moment of pure silence, and almost to answer his question, he heard Grace screaming and the sound of a controller being thrown to the ground over the other line. Oh. “So, you two fucking yet?” He asked just to calm his nerves and he could practically see the mental image of Alex blushing from head to toe.

“N-No, oh, God, she’s just playing a scary game!” Alex squeaked out, his words being slurred together, and Luke almost wanted to laugh if he wasn’t so fucking screwed. There was a cough, and soon Alex’s normal voice rang in Luke’s ears, “she’s just playing a game and failing. Like we always do. Why do you keep calling her?”

“Wow, I didn’t ask for jealous-boyfriend, I asked for Grace. That’s why I called her.” Luke mumbled, and was expecting Alex to go into the high-pitched voice about how they weren’t dating, but it never came and he just assumed he gave up trying to fight it and soon, Grace’s voice was on the line.

“Yeah? Alex says you were calling me a lot.”

“Ten times, actually.”

There was a bit of a pause before Grace laughed, “holy shit, why? What did I do?”

As if to admit defeat, Luke sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, and mumbled, “no, not you. Me. I need you to come over and help me. It’s kind of an emergency. And don’t bring Alex!”

Grace did not need to be told twice, since she agreed and hung up. Seems like she was tired of getting scared to death, apparently.

Luke hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, dashing from the bathroom to his room, closing the door before his mother or anyone else could see. He was equally glad he didn’t have a mirror in his room, otherwise he would hate himself more. Until Grace got there, he could forget it ever happened (if he didn’t look at his shirt -- it was still covered in dye splatters) and he was perfectly okay with that. He was so dumb. He should’ve asked for Grace’s advice but he figured that he could do it on his own. He remembered how his mother dyed her hair and how he would sit there and watch and he just fucking felt like he could do it but apparently he couldn’t and now he was paying for it.

If anything, he should’ve picked a different color instead of red, but he thought adding bleach would make it lighter, not _brighter_ , but of course he was wrong.

He instead scrolled through Twitter, now seeing that Alex was hanging out with Grace and playing a stupid scary game (that Grace was totally failing at, but got to a higher level than they ever did as a group). Even Alex was tweeting on Grace’s account -- a thing that Luke was disappointed in but not surprised. And Alex was telling him to ask out Robin first? He and Grace were already like a couple -- while Luke and Robin weren’t even close.

Luke tapped on Grace’s profile, noticing how she changed part of her bio to ‘ ** _xylem and phloem are not black and white, alex_** ’ and the brunet laughed, remembering that moment in biology and how Alex was much dumber than Luke was at the moment (there were pictures of the cross section _in color_ on the Powerpoint the teacher had presented, Alex). It made him feel better.

Luke then got off Grace’s profile -- Lord knows how Alex would react if he saw him on her Twitter profile if he were coming -- and continued scrolling down his feed until he heard a knock at his own bedroom door. His mother must’ve let her in with no questions, which was good. Luke threw his phone off to the side, quickly searching in his closet for a hat (great, like he needed a Slytherin hat to show off to Grace) but he grabbed it anyway and placed it on his head, effectively hiding his horrible choice in hair color.

He then opened his bedroom door, seeing Grace standing next to a smiling Alex, and he groaned. “In my defense, he wanted to come along.” The blue-haired girl stated quickly, like she knew Luke would’ve killed him. Which, he was honestly contemplating, because now Alex would have to know what Luke did and that was just going to be hell for him. He already made fun of him and picked on him for liking Robin, now he’s gonna know that he dyed his hair non effectively for him? Forget about it, Luke was dead. “So what’s up? What’s so urgent that you needed to call me ten times in a span of four minutes?”

Without saying anything, Luke just ripped the Slytherin hat off and immediately, Grace flinched and Alex laughed, “you look like how Grace looked whenever she had red hair! You look like a fire truck, dude!” There was a scowl on Luke’s face as he ducked his head, but he didn’t miss the glare that Grace had given Alex, and there was a pause before the black-haired boy said, “w-well, I mean, I don’t mean that in a bad way, it looked really good on you,” as if that would take back that she basically looked like a fire truck.

“You’re so stupid,” Grace mumbled, and the post-redhead didn’t know if she were talking to him or to Alex. Probably both. But Luke knew that what he did was stupid, and he wasn’t sure if Alex knew that what he said sometimes was stupid (“if my dick was a salad” being one of them) so he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe if Grace said it enough, he would get it through his head. But whatever, he shouldn’t be worrying about Alex. Alex was smart sometimes. Luke did a fucking dumb thing this time. “And why did you do this to your head?”

He couldn’t say it. Not in front of Alex. He’d never hear the end of it.

“It was probably to show Robin that he could do the same thing he could.” Alex butted in, and fuck, he hated how he was so fucking smart. So, he was quick on what Luke was thinking but he just called his crush’s old hair a fire truck? Okay.

“I just thought it would get his attention…” Luke mumbled as he kicked an imaginary rock.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’ll get _everyone’s_ attention,” Alex muttered without missing a beat and Luke almost wanted to kick a rock at the raven-haired boy’s groin. Luckily, Luke had Grace there to swat at his arm, and he rubbed it as he pouted. “I was just saying! It’s true!”

“ _Hush_ ,” Grace hissed and stepped into Luke’s room, taking a seat on his bed. Alex followed after her like a wounded puppy, sitting down on the left side of her, and Luke closed the door before his mother could ask what was happening upstairs. God, he didn’t need this.

“Why did you have to invite him?” Luke grumbled, plopping down on the right side of the blue-haired girl and she sighed, ruffling his hands through his newly red hair. She muttered something about a ‘poor baby’ and Luke knew that she was talking about him. “He’s just gonna make fun of me like the heartless brat he is.”

“Hey! I have feelings, you know! At least I’m not the dumb one that dyed his hair fire truck red for a guy that he should just ask out!” The boy with the glasses crossed his arms, huffing, and Luke just rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Grace, Alex ate your chocolate bunny last Easter and blamed it on Connor,” Luke spat out, mocking the other boy and imitating his pouting stance. Alex’s eyes widened and he turned toward Luke, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Hey! Why did you tell her that?!”

“Because you just called me a fire truck!”

There was a moment of silence before Grace stood up quickly, hands over her ears and a scowl on her face. No wonder Alex was dramatic all the time; he got it from hanging around her for seven years. Or maybe, she learned it from him. Whatever. The two boys continued arguing, yelling out shit about fire trucks and chocolate. It took a moment for the two boys to process what happened after Grace let out a disgruntled scream, and Luke’s mother would definitely be wondering what was happening up there. If Luke was in her position, he would want to know what the fuck just happened. “Will you two just _shut up_ and _cut it out_?”

“Wait,” Alex readjusted his glasses, and his tone sounded almost hopeful, “so you aren’t mad at me for eating your chocolate bunny?”

“Yes, I am very much mad at you for eating my chocolate Easter bunny my mother got me from Britain, thank you very fucking much.” Grace answered quickly, not missing a beat and she turned toward Luke, and the now-redhead wanted to smile at how easily Alex was shot down. “Listen, Luke. Unless you wanna damage your hair more, you can’t really do anything until like, Friday. What did you even do to it?”

“I bleached my hair beforehand.”

“Oh my god,” Grace sighed, returning to her seat between the two boys, and she glanced toward the redhead. “Did you want it to be this red? Because that’s what bleach does.”

“I thought the bleach would make it be lighter, not brighter,” he admitted sheepishly, “that’s pretty dumb, isn’t it?” Luke looked down at his hands instead of looking at the two beside him. As if to claim that he didn’t just do it on impulse, he added, “so I could talk to him. So I could have him come up to me or something and we could talk about hair dye or something dumb like that because I’m too scared to talk to him first without a reason,” there was a pause before he continued, “because those spikes he always wears scare me a bit.”

Ignoring the ‘ _aww_ ’ from Alex, Luke was finally able to look at them, his look on his face as sheepish as his explanation.

“I guess the heart makes the brain do stupid things, doesn’t it?” Grace added after a moment, glancing toward Alex, “especially if it makes you eat chocolate bunnies from Britain.”

Luke almost laughed at how the black-haired boy groaned. “Hey, don’t focus on me,” Alex grumbled, “we should be focusing on love-struck Luke and his problems with his fire truck hair and how he can’t talk to Spikey, not the fact that yes, I ate your chocolate because I have no self control.” Alex then paused before mumbling out, “actually, instead of Spikey, I wanna call him Spyro. I’m gonna do it.”

Grace and Luke both raised an eyebrow, but Luke shook it off and simply wrote it off as Alex being a nerd and that was that. He could kind of see why (even though Spyro’s scales didn’t match completely Robin’s hair color) and soon enough, Grace’s attention was back at the problem at hand. “I mean, on Friday, I can go with you to the store and we can pick out a color that’s close to your original color… But you don’t wanna kill your hair so you’re gonna have to be known as fire truck for a couple of days.” She added, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders and Luke sighed, falling back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Again, the heart makes the brain do stupid things, only ‘cause it follows after it.”

And then, well, Luke’s brain was an idiot, wasn't it?


	3. [3] hey, this is robin (from bio).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but wouldn’t that explain to him that Luke was just a liar? So, technically, the boy did everything for nothing anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luke needs to get his shit together tbh

Luke was effective in skipping school on Wednesday. He wasn’t effective in ignoring a text from an unknown number, though, because the first sentence that he saw on his phone was _**hey, this is robin (from bio)**_. Luke’s heart raced, not only because he texted him but because he had to put ‘from bio’ in his description. Only because he knew that Robin thought he didn’t know him from anywhere else -- even though Luke hung out with Grace as much as Alex does.

Luke almost couldn’t find himself to read the rest of the text, but he knew he had to because he wanted to respond to him and to have him know that he was fully capable of texting someone back. Matty was terrible at texting someone back (even though he was on his phone all the fucking time) but that was different because Luke was not Matty. Luke wasn’t even Nick, who would text back almost immediately and make a joke about a meme because that’s just what Nick does. As Luke scrolled down, reading the message, he couldn’t help but fall in love with him more because oh, my God, he was just so attached to this fucking lavender-haired boy and it pissed him off. Luke even saved his number and reread the message.

 

pastel goth cutie: _**hey, this is robin (from bio). grace told me how you were sick and so i just wanted to say to get better, i get sick a lot and so i understand. hope you get better. also today in bio we worked on monocots/dicots of stems and so i can send you a picture of the stems for the lab and maybe tell you some stuff about the stems and differentiating between the two? idk if grace already got to you but i just wanted to let you know that’s an option. lol. wow this is really long sorry. o(╥﹏╥)o ill just go now bye, get better, too.**_

 

Luke blinked and reread it again, just because he could. He used a fucking emoticon. He couldn’t handle this. He decided Robin would just be too much for his heart, and he was upset now that he wasted a fucking day because of his own mistake. He should’ve owned up to it. Though, he could just be feeling that way just because he hadn’t looked in a mirror for twenty-four hours (even whenever he had to go to the bathroom, he kept the lights shut off just because he was so embarrassed). He wondered what Robin had wore today. Probably a sweater that matched his hair and some black skinny jeans and those same spiky boots with the sharp choker. Or maybe something entirely different than that. He wouldn’t know. And that pissed him off a bit since he was in too deeply invested in Robin that it was pointless to even try and fight it.

It took him a moment to realize that Robin had even asked him a question about the stems and the lab in bio and he quickly typed back, _**‘hey! thanks, yeah being sick sucks, and thanks. nah, gracey hadn’t ever gotten to me, i didn’t even know she knew i was sick. and yeah, you could if you want to? that just seems like more work for you hahah. and cute emoji, too. it fits you’**_.

As soon as he sent, he nearly wanted to smack his own head just because he was so fucking dumb. _‘Gracey’? ‘Cute emoji, too. It fits you’?_ What the hell was wrong with him? God, he was gonna sound so stupid. He chucked his phone across the room, which wasn’t a good idea since he almost broke his phone a month ago, but at that point he didn’t care. He was going to ignore it, ignore Robin because of him being stupid today, yesterday, any day. He had to screw up on this, didn’t he? Although, it was almost a blessing because then, if he hadn’t dyed his hair or hadn’t missed today then he wouldn’t have had Robin text him. Or include a cute emoji, either. Which, was kind of a blessing.

He just almost wished he was really sick, instead of wanting to tear his hair out.

Luke was able to stop his internal ranting when he heard his phone ringing, and he quickly scrambled to go get it, because what if it was Grace telling him he could actually go with her to get his hair color today? When he reached it though, the name _[pastel goth cutie]_ was lit up on the screen. His heart rate started to speed up, his hands started to shake because fuck, that would mean that he would have to actually _talk_ to him and oh God, that was worse than texting. And he could barely handle texting.

He answered it, though, so he didn’t seem rude. That would not be good. He took a shaky breath and answered with, “hello?”

“H-hey,” Robin’s voice seemed to be fucking cute over the phone too, which was not fair. “I just figured it would be easier to tell you the difference between monocot and dicot stems rather than type it all out…” he then paused, and Luke could hear papers rustling in the background, “and then I could just send you the pictures of the stems on the lab so you’re all caught up.” There was a shy, little laugh, and Luke could feel his soul melting at the sound. There was another, familiar girly laugh that rang in Luke’s ears and suddenly he knew he was screwed, because if he did anything wrong, Grace would surely tell Robin what he did and why he was really gone. Or would she? He’d rather not test her. She was still mad at Alex, anyway. Or at least, Luke hoped she was. Even though it was just a chocolate bunny. Whatever.

“Um, yeah. That’s cool,” Luke answered back, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he thought he sounded. He couldn’t believe he thought Robin was such a hardass, caring about nothing, whenever that clearly wasn’t the case. He wanted him to get caught up in a class Luke liked. He wasn’t forced too. He was just simply a bright, pastel boy who just liked being nice and so maybe he wasn’t as scary as his spikes he wore tightly around his throat. That’s just what he wore. That’s just what he liked. But he liked other things, like making sure Luke didn’t fuck up in the class or on the lab -- and that was good enough for him.

“Okay, so in monocot stems,” Robin paused, and Luke drowned himself in his voice as he continued to talk about the difference and how the vascular bundle in monocot stems were located randomly throughout the stem while dicots had it in a ring. It eventually had reached the point where they were just talking about plants; and then about biology in general; and then before Luke knew it, it was close to dinner and he had been talking about random shit. He still didn’t know much about Robin, besides the fact that he had different hair colors just like Grace (but a lot more than her) and that he had worn a skirt before. That didn’t really surprise him. But even though he knew that, he didn’t feel like he really _know_ him. Whatever, it was too late anyway because Robin was called for dinner with Grace and he had to hang up and now he was stuck there with bright red hair and a melting heart with no more reason to talk to the pretty lavender-haired boy.

* * *

Luke was however perfectly fine with texting Grace and asking her why she was there with him and he only got ‘ _because he’s my friend, duh and im mad at alex haha :)_ ’ as a response. He knew there was murder in that ‘haha’ and that smiley face, and so he knew not to question it. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his back pressed against the mattress. He still couldn’t believe that he had dyed his fucking hair bright red. What was he thinking? Robin wouldn’t even be able to see it now that he was going to change it back soon. Maybe he could skip tomorrow too -- but that thought was quickly shot down because Robin did all of that telling him stuff about what they did for nothing. He sent him that picture for nothing. He did everything for nothing.

Luke would feel bad if he had skipped tomorrow too, would feel more bad than embarrassed by the red hair. He’d have to get over it. And maybe Alex would be right -- it would definitely get everyone’s attention, including Robin’s. He’d probably wonder why he dyed his hair red, but wouldn’t that explain to him that Luke was just a liar? So, technically, the boy did everything for nothing anyway.

The redhead groaned, tossing his phone up in the air and catching it effortlessly. He seemed to do this repeatedly, trying to think of what to do, who to call and he was really screwed. Couldn’t he just text Grace and ask her what to do? Because obviously he didn’t make the best decisions, did he?

He unlocked his phone and quickly ignored the text from Alex ( ** _‘is grace really mad at me? ill buy her some more chocolate if thats what she wants :/’_** ) and Nick ( ** _‘are u in the mood for some dank memes only $5 dollars for JOHN CENA MEMES. and also dude robin talked to u?? holy shit’_** ).

Well, he couldn’t say that he ignored Nick’s text because he quickly answered it back, something along the lines of how he talked to him and he’d like to pay five dollars for John Cena memes, but that was beyond the point and after a moment, he was typing out a text for Grace.

 

me: _**hey grace i like have no idea what to do help**_

 

Now it was time to sit there and wait. However, fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long because Grace texted back within record time, and as he unlocked his phone, he felt his phone vibrate once more.

 

blueberry queen: _**????**_

blueberry queen: _**what do you not know what to do?**_

me: _**i dont want to go tomorrow but i feel like if i dont go everything that robin told me itll be a waste but i also feel like if i go tomorrow and he sees my hair he’ll know i lied about being sick and then everything that he told me will also go to waste**_

me: **_:(((((((((_**

 

There was a minute where he hadn’t heard anything from her and suddenly, after that time of nothingness, there was her distinct ringer and he answered almost immediately.

“You’re dumb,” was what he was greeted with, and he let out a long sigh to let her know that she was right. “And I’m on speakerphone, so whatever you wanna say to me you can say to Robin, too.”

 _Damn you, evil queen_.

“No, it’s dumb, I’d rather just go now,” Luke admitted sheepishly, and he didn’t know who sighed. He was thinking it was probably Grace, but he was tired of her doing this. She was just as bad as Alex was. No wonder they’re practically dating.

Okay, well, no. Grace wasn’t like Alex. At all. But that was beyond the point, because that was how Luke felt at the moment because _she fucking put him on speakerphone with Robin in the fucking room_. And even though he was angry, he couldn’t blame her.

“Aw, no, don’t go, Luke,” Robin’s voice had entered in his mind and his hands started to shake, because he actually sounded distressed at the thought of Luke hanging up so abruptly. “But I mean, if you just wanna talk to Grace, I get it.”

That last sentence was more hesitant, and Luke had to breathe otherwise he was going to pass out. Was he thinking that he liked Grace? Why was he jumping to conclusions so early? Why was he himself concluding already? Ugh, this sucked. Emotions suck. Why can’t he be like Connor with girls instead of being a panicky little shit around a cute ass fucking boy?

“N-No, it’s fine, it’s just I did something stupid and I’d rather you not hear it. It’s not because I want to talk to Grace and not you, because I want to talk to you! Just not about this,” Luke jumbled his words up, his tongue seeming to hate him, but he managed to slur those sentences out in order to soothe Robin’s indirect accusations. There was a whistle that he knew came from Grace, but he was too into it to give a fuck. He wanted to calm Robin down. He wanted to calm himself down. “But I can say it if you want to hear it.”

“Go ahead,” Robin’s tone was a much, much different one; daring, sharp and it seemed to bite and nip at Luke’s soul and it _scared_ him how he was able to just change his tone and change the whole game between them. It was clear at just how much he had gotten annoyed and that was a bruise to Luke's ego. He wasn't quite sure if he had gotten annoyed at his actions, but still. It hurt. “I’d like to hear it.”

Luke sighed, processing how to form the words to say that he _fucking lied_ , that he made a fucking made a mistake to impress him, but he couldn’t and so he just blurted out, “I wasn’t sick today, I skipped because I was dumb.”

And with the silence over the line, he hung up before he could hear the true accusations and the words that could possibly cut him in half, because if Robin fucking caught up on the fact that he said everything to him for nothing, he’d never be able to see a fucking smile around him or anything.


	4. [4] grace and alex are the evil force that work together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Grace decide to step in and help out poor Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters are life  
> just kidding

Luke expertly fucked that situation up.

Walking into biology Thursday morning with his Slytherin hat on, he ignored the lavender-haired boy and sat down beside him. He almost anticipated the look the teacher was going to give him when she tells him to take his hat off, but whatever. He was anticipating everything. He was fucking freaking out and now, he didn’t quite know what to do. Luke glanced over at Robin, noticing how the boy was simply just reading about biology or whatever and he couldn’t help but squeak out a, “I’m sorry.”

That had definitely gotten the lavender-haired boy’s attention, and he arched an eyebrow at him, and Luke noticed the spikes had gotten bigger and sharper. It definitely seemed to go with his mood, Luke was sure, but then again, he didn’t know because Robin just answered with, “why are you sorry?”

Luke definitely hadn’t expected that answer, and he blinked at him once, then twice, before questioning why he wasn’t mad at him.

Robin just laughed and shrugged a shoulder. “Why should I be mad at you? I mean, you skipped school. And Grace tells me you skipped school because _you accidentally thought bleach lightens the color for the dye_.” His eyes were narrowed as he reached over, snatching off the hat while Luke pointlessly tried to resist his attack, and there was a smile on Robin’s face and Luke groaned and hid his face in his arms on his desk.

Great, now Robin thinks he’s dumb. He could handle Alex thinking he's dumb, because Alex is just the same as him, but Robin? Oh Lord.

Luke could hear Alex’s voice and Grace’s voice as they entered the room, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying to each other, to Robin, to possibly him until a certain phrase caught his attention and he nearly wanted to pale at the thought. “Well,” Alex bit back at Robin, “why don’t you teach him how to effectively dye his hair back to his normal hair color?” Luke could tell that he was trying to be snippy, which he was very good at, but Luke happened to be twice as good at detecting Alex’s true intentions and he almost wanted to hit him in the mouth with a brick to get him to _shut up_.

And almost immediately, like an evil sidekick, Grace jumped in and egged on the situation by just speaking, and she quickly said, “you could even dye it for him yourself, so he doesn’t become a fire truck again!”

Luke was almost scared to look at Robin's face, but he glanced back up (because honestly, his body seemed to hate him) to see Robin’s sympathetic smile creeping across his face, and he nodded curtly at Alex before saying, “yeah, sure, sounds like fun. Tomorrow, after school?”

Luke nodded his head because he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think because oh, my God, that had actually happened and that actually worked. It was like how the teacher had combined Alex and Grace together, it actually worked. What the hell is happening? He was definitely dreaming. After that had been settled, the teacher had come in and dismissed them to go back to the labs, and quickly Alex had been pulled aside by Luke. “What the hell was that?”

“I was setting you up. You’re welcome, Mr. Fire Truck,” came the snarky response from Alex, an arrogant response that Luke didn’t know if he wanted to thank him or smack him. He had finally done what Luke was supposed to do a year ago, and so he just had to thank him.

Luke paused, letting out an exhale before mumbling, “thanks… chocolate bunny eater.” And just like that, the redhead spun on his heels and raced off toward the lab tables, Alex quickly following after him and yelling how he had no self control whenever it came to chocolate.


	5. [5] the green eyed monster has a new disguise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday rolls around and Luke is so fucking ready for Robin to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still forever laughing at the fact that i made them play knight in 5th grade rip me  
> HOW OLD EVEN ARE YOU IN FIFTH GRADE???

As soon as Friday rolled around, Luke was already panicking. He really liked how Alex had set him up but he felt that he could’ve just done it himself.

Okay, now he was lying to himself. He dyed his fucking hair bright red on accident. So, he was glad the idiot had set him up with the lavender-haired boy. He just hoped he would gather up that much courage and ask Grace out, because if he could do it for Luke, he could do it for himself. Or, Luke could just meddle in but he was too busy mentally preparing himself for after school, because the redhead would have to drive Robin to the store and drive him to his home where his mom will probably embarrass the hell out of Luke -- and Robin would laugh along and that is not something he wants for someone he likes a lot. And then Robin was going to dye his hair and fuck, he’s gonna have to sit there and deal with the smell of dye again and he was about to pass out at the thought of having Robin run his hands through his hair. He could barely stand looking at him and being close to him and now he’s gonna have to have Robin dye his hair? What the fuck did he sign up for?

As he made his way into his biology class, he was able to see Robin sitting there, reading a book like always and he headed over to his seat to place his stuff down at before sitting in the desk, glancing at him. And almost cautiously, he asked, “do you always read that diagnostics book?” Robin glanced at him, and the glazed over stare showed Luke that he definitely expected someone else to be asking that. As he was going to take that back somehow, ask if he were okay, Robin just smiled instead.

“It’s just an interesting thing to read. Did you ask you this me before?” Robin asked and Luke paused, contemplating if he actually had, God, that would be embarrassing, and just to save his skin, Luke shook his head no. “Oh. Weird.” And almost as if he were a child, he asked, “are you excited for today?” Luke couldn’t help but feel his heart melt whenever the lavender-haired boy asked that, because fuck, that was so cute.

“Yeah, I am. What store do you wanna go to?” he asked, suddenly taking in that he was wearing a black skirt, and a cute little lavender sweater with a polar bear on it. He didn’t seem to judge him, because again -- Robin made anything look fucking cute -- but he was just a bit confused at how he was able to look good in a skirt with his long legs. Not that his long legs weren’t cute. But the tights and skirt he was wearing… did anyone make fun of him? Luke’s jaw set. He figured people would make fun of him but Robin didn’t really seem to mind (or notice) as he continued on speaking about how they’d probably go to Walmart and get two boxes of the closest color. There was a pause, and Luke finally snapped out of his trance of his fucking legs and how they looked so good in that skirt, and it finally occurred to him that he had asked a question.

“Hm?” his eyes went back up to the lavender-haired boy’s eyes, and Robin laughed a little.

“I was just asking if you’d be fine with me dying your hair. But then I said that I don’t think you’d mind because you figured I had some experience while you had, _well_ , none.” Luke watched him as he talked, noticing that instead of the spikes on his choker, they were on a headband. In place of the spikes was a thick black band, with a tiny bow charm on it to match the bow the bear on his shirt had. God, that was too fucking cute.

“Oh yeah, you can dye my hair. Anything to prevent me from dying my own hair bright red again.” Luke laughed, and so did Robin and a sense of accomplishment, or something of the sort, rushed throughout the redhead’s body and Luke loved the feeling.

“Oh, and hey, could I possibly dye my hair too?” Robin asked and Luke blinked, wondering what color he could possibly dye his hair. What was even his natural hair color? It was probably blond, but Luke had never seen it blond and so he couldn’t know for sure. Though, he wouldn’t mind if he saw it blond, he’d probably look just as cute.

“Yeah, you can. What color are you thinking about?” Luke asked as Alex and Grace walked in, and he almost hoped they were holding hands just so they would be okay. But, of course, they weren’t. Luke almost wanted to slap him and shake him, tell him to _ask her out already before she’s taken_.

Robin shrugged as an answer, and Grace sat down on the top of the lavender-haired boy’s desk, much to Alex’s disdain, and as if to prove a point, he sat on the top of her desk. Grace professionally ignored it and swung her feet back and forth, arching an eyebrow. “Maybe you should do your reverse-skunk again. That was cool.”

“Or maybe a blue?” Luke tried and Robin smiled, putting his book on diagnostics away in his book bag before turning back to them.

“Maybe. I still don’t know if I’ll dye it again for sure,” he grinned and watched the teacher come into the room, getting up whenever she dismissed them to go back into the lab for the final time, and she quickly reminded them that it would be due at the end of the hour on Monday. The four headed back to their respective lab table and worked to finish the lab.

* * *

Luke was too busy cramming stuff into his locker at the end of the day to notice that his friend, Connor, was next to his locker and completely shocked. He assumed it was because of the bright, red hair he had. He also guessed that Connor hadn’t seen him Thursday or today, but whatever, he didn’t care as he put his Slytherin hat on and continued stuffing things into his locker and running the items he needed through his head. Would he need his algebra stuff? Probably, but did he want to carry the book around? Hell no.

“Your hair, dude!” Connor exclaimed when Luke had physically shown he had failed to see him, even though he totally knew he was there. He just hadn’t acknowledged him there, yet. “What did you do to it?”

“I accidentally dyed it bright red,” Luke mumbled. God, he was still so embarrassed by it, it’s not fair. “I’m having someone over to help me dye it back to my original color. Or at least, something close to it. So I’m not stared at as I walk down the hallway, ever again.” He decided he had everything that he needed and closed the red locker door, noticing how the crowded hallway seemed to get emptier and emptier the more the seconds went on.

“Who are you having over? Grace?” Connor asked, and Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head because he knew Connor had a thing for her in fifth grade. But they never talk about it, because fifth grade was a dark time and hell, Alex had crowned her as his princess whenever they would play around in his front yard and Connor would always get mad -- hence, he would be the dragon that Alex would kill. Every time. Again, dark times and they tried not to talk about it very much. Even whenever Alex #2 tried to rescue the princess, Alex would get mad and act like he was in preschool again. Whatever. They were still weirdos for even playing knight in fifth grade, but there was nothing to do besides play video games and be imaginative in Alex’s front yard. This was the same kid that made a video years later about real finger guns, so Luke guessed that he couldn’t judge.

Luke was just pissed that he was always the old nobleman who advised Alex that he might die on the ‘journey to save the princess’.

“So who are you inviting over then?” Connor asked and as if on cue, Robin had stepped up beside Luke and grinned at him, eyes glancing over Connor. Connor and Robin were friends. Just like he seemed to be friends with everyone that Luke knew, even if Robin mostly kept to himself.

“Well, looks like he’s here, better get going.” Luke rushed as Robin tried to open up his mouth, because whether Connor wanted to admit it or not, Robin seemed to just instantly break out of his shell around him and Luke _hated_ it and oh God, he was sounding like Alex. Whatever. He didn’t care. Connor and Robin seemed to just naturally like each other and it pissed Luke off and so he wasn’t going to just sit there and make sure it happened. He was going to just fucking take Robin away from him so that he could dye his hair and maybe dye his own hair and that was going to be how it happened.

Oh God, maybe he was starting to sound like Alex, definitely. For sure.

Plus, Connor had a girlfriend anyway, so he knew that it would be pointless to get _jealous_ and fuck, he was getting jealous of something that didn’t even matter. Robin was going over to _his_ house. They would be able to talk. They would be able to do things like eat together and hang out and just fucking ask each other things, and it filled Luke up with so much pride and a sense of authority that he nearly fell down the stairs. Robin laughed, caught him and balanced him out, asking if he was okay and the redhead could only remember mumbling that he was fine.

Without noticing, Robin mumbled something under his breath about a green eyed monster and suddenly Luke felt bad, but he couldn't apologize around the lump in his throat.


	6. [6] you ready to not be mr. fire truck anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ready to not be Mr. Fire Truck anymore?” he asked, and Luke groaned at the question, because _yes_ , he was so tired of the red. “Okay, good. Though, it’s a shame. I think if you went darker, it’d be cuter. Though, I kinda like this red, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could u imagine robin dying luke's hair tho  
> gahhhh~ /)///(\

One car ride, three boxes of dye, and a trip to a fast food restaurant and the two were already on their way to Luke’s house, where he was sure his mother would embarrass him constantly and Robin would just soak it up, just like Alex did whenever he first met her and to this day, Luke still hadn’t lived down those things that Alex had above his head.

“Now, be careful, my mom doesn’t really know you so she’ll be quick to embarrass me.” Luke warned, his hands gripping onto the steering wheel and Robin couldn’t help but laugh, it just poured out of him and Luke felt that strange feeling of euphoria once more, because he had made him laugh again. “But I’m sure she’d like you.”

“Guess it’ll run in the family, hm?” Robin asked, glancing over at him and Luke almost missed the turn. _If Grace had said anything to him, I swear…_ Luke thought in his head, knowing that she had maybe said something to him, maybe had something slip and he would be bound to kill her sooner or later. “Or is my accusation completely wrong?”

Luke arched an eyebrow. Okay. How can he answer this? What should he say to that? He smirked instead, deciding to try and play it smooth. “Well, I guess you’ll never know for sure,” he said and gave him a teasing smile, one that Robin returned with a smirk and a roll of the eyes. And if Alex were here, he’d surely pick up on the sexual tension that Luke was picking up. Robin should smirk more often.

“I guess I won’t, until you decide to tell me.”

Luke laughed and pulled into his driveway, parking it and glancing at him. “Are you ready to meet my mom?” he asked, redirecting the topic to something that wasn’t labeled as sexual frustration; Robin simply shrugged and again, combated against it with another question.

“Is she ready to meet me?” He asked, and it sounded like it didn’t mean anything until the lavender-haired boy gestured to his skirt with his eyes, and Luke almost wanted to laugh.

“Yes, she’s ready to meet you.” Luke said and got out of the car, grabbing the bag and his book bag from the back and Robin got out of his side of the car, standing awkwardly before holding out a hand. “What?”

“I’ll carry the Walmart bag in.”

“Robin, the door is literally five feet away, I can carry both bags.”

The boy huffed, closing his door and spun on his heels, walking up to the door like he owned the place until he realized that, fuck, he didn’t, and he stood off to the side as Luke tailed behind him, eventually catching up to him and unlocking the door. With a shout and an echo throughout the house, and no answer, he had determined that, no, his mother was not home and he was spared from her persistent embarrassing statements that he was sure she’d give. “Guess she’s not home,” Robin muttered and took the bags from him, taking a sip of his soda he had gotten from the fast food restaurant that he apparently did not finish. “So, we’re dying your hair first? We bought two just in case, but I think we only need one.”

Luke sighed and nodded his head, showing him around the house before leading him upstairs to his bedroom, where he was able to set down his book bag and the bag containing the dyes. “So you decided on pink instead?”

Robin grinned. “It was the only pastel color they had.”

Luke laughed and grabbed the two boxes of the dye for his hair (they were able to find a color that matched his old color, but because of the red, Robin decided he go a bit darker since ‘red was always hard to get out’ -- Luke wondered if it were because he had secretly wanted to see him with a color that was close to Alex’s). With that in hand, he lead the boy to the bathroom, where he began to set up and Luke pulled a chair up and placed it in front of a mirror like he had done just days beforehand. He sat patiently, until Robin stopped him and arched an eyebrow.

“You really wanna get dye on that shirt, don’t you?” the boy asked and Luke almost didn’t know what he was talking about, didn’t put the two together until Robin shook the box in front of his face, and immediately the redhead stood up, racing to his bedroom to find an old sleeping shirt that he could definitely get dye on. As soon as he came back, Robin was currently pouring the contents into the bottle, plastic gloves on his fingers just like Luke had to do. He took his place on the seat again, and Robin started mindlessly talking as he worked, “unless you wanted me to use a towel and get that dirty. I’m gonna wear that shirt and dye my hair after you, okay?” Luke nodded his head, the thought of Robin wearing his t-shirt was exhilarating and he didn’t really find a problem with it.

Luke had glanced down at his phone for only a moment as Robin read the directions, but soon rolled his eyes and stepped behind Luke, a grin on his face.

“You ready to not be Mr. Fire Truck anymore?” he asked, and Luke groaned at the question, because _yes_ , he was so tired of the red. “Okay, good. Though, it’s a shame. I think if you went darker, it’d be cuter. Though, I kinda like this red, too.” Luke’s heart stopped, and he almost wanted to keel over and die because if he did, he’d be able to say he died happy. Well, at least, somewhat happy. Robin had said he liked the red? Oh my God. How? Whatever, that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he said he liked it and now he was going to get rid of it and oh, he hoped Robin liked this color too.

Robin glanced at Luke one more time before squeezing some of the dye out onto his head, and Luke sighed, trying to focus on the content of his phone and not the feeling of the lavender-haired boy rubbing his hands on his head and running his hands through his hair.

God, he was in too deep, wasn’t he?


	7. [7] but she didn't tell me why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did Grace tell you anything? Like, whenever you hung out with her last? Did she say anything about me?” Luke asked, taking a seat on the opposite end of the counter, and he could see Robin glancing up at the ceiling as if to remember. Luke found that absolutely adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PINK HAIRED ROBIN  
> BYE

With a shower and what seemed to be normal-colored hair, Luke was finally able to say that he was happy with himself. Robin smiled at him as soon as he headed into his bedroom -- though, and that made him feel a lot better anyway -- after getting dressed and rubbing his hair to get it to not be soaking wet. He handed Robin the gray sleeping shirt, and tried to move to go sit down, but the other boy had stopped him short. “You’re not gonna keep me company?” he asked, like he was truly offended that he would even think of the idea, but Luke just laughed and rolled his eyes playfully, heading back into the bathroom (that honestly felt like a sauna) and took a seat on the counter so he could watch Robin get the supplies ready before actually dying his hair by himself.

He knew that wasn’t such a big feat to just anyone, but to him it was because Robin was just a boy, dying his hair wacky and pastel colors by himself. That was _fucking cool_ to Luke, and he hoped Robin was proud of that hobby because he was. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone besides him, because that was kind of cheesy, wasn’t it? Robin had reappeared after getting into Luke’s shirt and the now brunet resist the temptation to watch him as he sat down. Robin worked on the dye, getting into those gloves that each box supplied and then read to see how long to keep the dye in -- and after he was all done with that, he just dove right into it and started pouring the liquid on his head, working it in.

“So, do you like, do this often or?” Luke asked after a moment, completely memorized by how easy he made it look. Robin laughed, and there was that rush of feeling that he felt again, “because you make it seem really easy and you know what you’re doing.”

“I have two older sisters. Of course I make it look really easy. It’s just because whenever I was younger, I was their little play thing. You know how older sisters are.” Robin mumbled, his hands and arms working together to get the dye effectively throughout his hair. “Or, at least I hope you know how sisters are. I don’t know if you have any.” He then paused for a second, and Luke watched him carefully, “and yeah, I do this often. Don’t you remember how many hair colors I’ve had?”

“Oh right. How do you not kill your hair? I would die.”Luke admitted and Robin laughed, awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. “Also, my mom texted me while I was in the shower, guess she’s not meeting you tonight because she’s going out with her boyfriend. So, looks like we have the whole place to ourselves.”

“So, what are you gonna do? Invite a whole bunch of people over?” Robin asked, his tone a bit different than what it was before and Luke almost wanted to laugh.

“Normally, it’s Alex who does that and I just get invited along, and we drink and play dumb video games. That’s a party for us, if that’s what you mean.” Luke glanced up at the ceiling before looking back at the boy dying his hair, noticing how he was almost halfway done. “It’s kinda fun. Wanna come along the next time Alex invites me?”

It was Robin’s turn to laugh, “you’re inviting me over to your friend’s house to get drunk and play dumb video games?”

“Well, I mean, you don’t have to drink, if that’s what you’re worried about, Grace doesn’t drink--”

“I’m in. Next time, you better invite me.” Robin said with a grin and Luke rolled his eyes, muttering out something about how he will, and how Nick gets really weird (well, he already is) when he gets drunk and he and Connor both get really super loud when they drink. Robin simply waved it off and continued working on the dye, mumbling something under his breath as he worked. Luke almost wanted to ask what he was saying, but he didn’t know how and not sound rude. And, he didn’t want to embarrass Robin, that too.

By the time Robin had finished with the dye, Luke was halfway down his twitter feed from last night, and he quickly closed out of the app to get off the counter, to give Robin the privacy he needed, but instead Robin just ripped off the tights while he was still in the room, and Luke quickly blushed and looked away.

Robin was quick to notice that he just looked away from nothing, and immediately pouted. “What? Your shirt covers my ass, and I’ve been wearing these tights all day. And you don’t need to leave, I’ve still got like, ten minutes until I have to get into the shower,” he said quickly, as if to keep Luke from leaving. And honestly, he should’ve seen it coming and he shouldn’t have been so embarrassed by it. Seeing Robin peel off his tights he had been wearing the entire day shouldn’t have gotten the same response from him as seeing Connor’s dick accidentally. He’s seen dicks and asses before. And Robin was right, the shirt did cover his ass and he looked fucking good in it. Whatever. It wasn’t like he could say anything about it anyway.

“Yeah, I know, I just… I just didn’t expect you to just take off your pants like that.” Luke laughed, sitting back down on the counter once more, trying to make the whole thing not be as awkward as he made it to be. “But I get it, sometimes you just don’t want to wear pants anymore.”

“Do you feel like that sometimes?” Robin asked nonchalantly, glancing up at him, his smile almost too coy to be innocent. Or maybe the fumes from the dye are getting to him. They should really open up the window or the door instead. Maybe he should do that instead of answering the question.

He, however, decided to do both -- he opened the window and answered back, “yeah, sometimes. Why?”

Robin grinned, his eyes like a predator, and without missing a beat he responded, “take your pants off then.”

It only took a moment for Luke’s ears to turn completely red, and he almost didn’t want to turn around to face the coy pink-haired boy. “I am _not_ taking my pants off right now!” he sputtered out, glancing over his shoulder and Robin laughed, putting one hand on his hip as he used the other to unlock his phone.

"You said _right now_! Are you planning to take your pants off later, then? Should I ask you that later on?"

"I'm not taking my pants off in front of you!" Luke's face was a bright red and Robin just kept laughing.

“You are so easy to embarrass! No wonder it’s so easy for your mother.”

“Well, my mother normally doesn’t make comments about me taking my pants off,” Luke huffed. “But it doesn’t surprise me that you make comments like that.” Robin simply just laughed again as he glanced back down at his phone, and Luke awkwardly stood there, and after a moment he said, “thank you for dying my hair back to the normal color.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve got around five-ish minutes still, want me to blow dry it to see if it actually turned out the color you wanted?” Robin asked, and Luke shook his head. He really didn’t want to actually faint, since he would be running his hands through his hair again. He still hadn’t calmed down from him taking his tights off _in front of him_ yet. Robin simply just shrugged and sat on the counter and swung his feet a little, just like Grace would.

_Speaking of Grace…_

“Did Grace tell you anything? Like, whenever you hung out with her last? Did she say anything about me?” Luke asked, taking a seat on the opposite end of the counter, and he could see Robin glancing up at the ceiling as if to remember. Luke found that absolutely adorable.

“She told me about how you fucked up on your hair, but she didn’t tell me why.” Robin mumbled, glancing back down at his phone. Luke wanted to believe him, but if Grace was really Alex’s sidekick, there would’ve been more that she told him. Whatever, he wasn’t about to question him to death about it, even though he had heard him say something about him being jealous earlier. Was it really that obvious? Or was it because he knew that he liked him?

Luke was overthinking this. This wasn’t fair. Why wasn’t Robin freaking out? Could he tell that Luke was freaking out? Whatever. This was dumb. The brunet looked over at the other boy, his heart fluttering as he watched him continue to scroll through his phone. He looked good in his shirt, regardless of the fact that there was pink, red and brown dye around the neckline of it.


	8. [8] can i stay the night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I knew the answer to that question, I wouldn't be involved in their tragic love life." Luke responded quickly. "What about you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex also equally needs to get his shit together holy shit

Suddenly, after a few moments, Robin’s eyes were on his and Luke almost wanted to look away if he hadn’t heard Robin talking to him, “I should probably start getting ready for the shower. Mind turning it on for me? Since using showers at other people’s houses suck.” Luke didn’t have to be told twice, and he quickly turned on the shower for him and exited the bathroom, giving him his own privacy. He felt his phone vibrate and he glanced down at it, noticing that it was Grace and that she was asking how it was going. He didn’t really want to talk to her at the moment, and so he ignored her and walked to his bedroom, flopping down on the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, hearing his phone vibrate against his comforter like someone was calling him, but he didn’t want to answer. His hand didn’t seem to mind it though, and seemed to go against him and his dumb brain as he answered the phone call, and immediately, he heard Alex’s voice. This is going to be fun.

“So, how’s it going?” Alex teased, and Luke wanted to roll his eyes but he continued staring up at the ceiling instead.

“It’s going fine, he’s in the shower right now and my hair is a darker brown than it was before, but that’s fine, too. Why? What are you doing?” Luke asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Grace is over at my house--”

“When is she not?”

“--and, even though you dyed your hair bright red to get Robin’s attention, I’m coming to you because Connor just said to kiss her and I can’t do that,” Alex was rambling, but Luke was fucking so proud of him for finally owning up to it and planning on asking her out. Finally. “And I can’t exactly remember what Matty said to do but Matty’s like, not in his right mindset -- remind me to have him take a drug test or something -- and Nick is even fucking weirder and so I’m coming to you, Mr. Fire Truck.”

Okay, now it was really clear that Alex was freaking the fuck out and it was still so _funny_ to him even though he knew this was how he acted around Robin. But he had a very good reason, too. He didn’t know Robin. Didn’t know how Robin would react to him. Alex has known Grace for seven years -- he should know that nothing he does surprises her anymore. Disappoints her, maybe, but she’s never surprised. She wasn’t even surprised whenever Alex had dyed a strip of his bangs pink. Why he did that, the group still had no idea to this day, but it happened. Seventh grade sucked.

“Wow, thank you for calling me a fire truck even though _I’m not a fire truck anymore_ , but fine. I’ll help you. Do something out of the ordinary. Time for you to become a fire truck!” Luke laughed, simply just laughed because now, this was payback. He could hear Alex whining incoherently on the other line, but he was used to that. But, of course, Luke just had to say, “okay, okay, I’m just kidding… Maybe. Actually, no, do it. Dye your hair. I dare you.”

“I’m not being dumb like you!”

“Hey, it worked though, he’s in my shower right now.” Luke couldn’t help but feel a sense of superiority, because finally, Robin was in his house and taking his tights off in front of him and dying his hair with him and _fuck_ , Luke had to remember to breathe. “So maybe instead of calling me dumb you should be calling me a god, or something.”

“A dumb god,” Alex mumbled, and Luke rolled his eyes.

“At least I can tell him I like him.” _Whoops. That’s a lie_. But whatever, Alex didn’t have to know that. “So just, I dunno, tell her. And try not to fuck it up, please?”

“Hey! I am smooth with the ladies, I'm not gonna fuck it up!” Alex protested, crossing his arms. “I am an awesome, handsome man who is smooth with the ladies, okay?”

“Yeah, fine, you're smooth, just not with Grace,”

“Grace is not a lady!”

There was a few moments of pure silence that went over the line before Luke heard Alex groan, and there was a loud _thump!_ and Luke honestly worried for the poor soul. “Okay, yeah, Grace definitely isn’t a lady. You’re definitely right.”

“Shut up! And what’s this about you saying that you actually told Robin you liked him? How did that go?” Alex asked and Luke started to panic, because oh God, if he told Grace that little white lie, then Grace would surely ask Robin and Luke would be screwed.

“Okay, no, I didn’t tell him!” Luke spat out, his heart feeling like it sunk because he wish that Robin just knew and that he wouldn’t have to say it to him. “But don’t try and change the topic! Just ask Grace out before she gets taken. You know how Connor still likes her, right?”

“ _Connor has a girlfriend_!” Alex’s voice was high-pitched again, and Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes once more. God, if he did that any more, his eyes would surely roll out of his head.

“Just because he has a girlfriend doesn’t mean he can’t like someone else at the same time. I’m just saying, ask her out--”

“Grace is mine!”

Luke paused, watching his fan spin and spin around in circles, wondering how to decipher that and wondering how to rephrase his demand of him just asking her out. A phrase that he _literally_ just said.

Oh well. Time to meddle.

“Alex, I know you like her and that you’re too chicken to ask her out. I know. I get it. But if you’re gonna keep pulling the same shit and saying how she’s yours and shit, then just tell her. And if you won’t tell her, then _I will_.” And with that, he hung up, tossing his phone off to the side by his feet. He was really done with Alex meddling into his life (though, at some parts, he was thankful) but seriously, stop being a chicken and ask her out.

There was a pause in his internal monologue, because technically, he was in the same boat, wasn’t he? Oh, God. That was not what he expected from arguing with Alex. That was not what he expected at all...

After a moment, he heard the water in the bathroom shut off, and he knew that Robin was done. Good timing. It would be embarrassing if he had walked in and Luke was yelling at Alex, things would’ve gotten awkward and that was not something that he could deal with at the moment. He was a lot like Alex, wasn’t he? He couldn’t deal with that. He would have to tell him today. Tonight. Sometime soon.

But what if he didn’t like him like that? Though, in the car, he had said ‘guess it’ll run in the family’. Did that mean he knew? And how did he feel about that? Did he feel anything at all about it? He didn’t sound disgusted. He didn’t sound upset. Ugh, God, this overthinking is going to kill him.

He didn’t notice Robin coming in. Didn’t notice him sitting next to him, lying down next to him, didn’t notice him until his voice entered his mind, “you know, if you stare at the ceiling long enough, you’ll see shapes and pictures.” Luke jumped, and Robin couldn’t help but let a little laugh pour out of his throat. “Apparently you’re also easy to startle. Did you not see me come in?”

Luke was more concerned about how he was  _casually_ _lying down next to him_ , but he couldn’t just say that and so he just let out a tiny, raspy laugh and shook his head.

“Hm,” he hummed, “what are you thinking about?”

Before he could stop himself, Luke muttered out, “what you said in the car.” Robin arched an eyebrow, eyes glancing over at him, like he couldn’t even remember what he said and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe this whole thing was dumb. Maybe he didn’t even stand a chance, either. “About how like, you guess it’ll run in the family, or something.”

Robin nodded, sitting up and glancing up at the ceiling. “Was that too weird, or something?” he asked, playing with the ends of Luke’s shirt that he was still currently wearing. Luke didn’t mind. He could keep the shirt, if he really wanted to, because then he would be able to wear it repeatedly and that was _perfectly fucking fine_ with him.

“No, that wasn’t weird at all,” Luke responded, sitting up next to him so that their shoulders and thighs were touching and there was a spark that shot up Luke’s spine. “It wasn’t weird at all, why would it be weird?”

“Well,” he faltered and Luke couldn’t help but glance over at him, “nothing. I just thought you thought it would be weird. Never mind. So, why were you looking up at the ceiling? What happened?” Immediately he switched topics and Luke wanted to hug him, wanted to kiss him and almost felt the need to kiss him to make him feel better and to make him know that it wasn’t weird because it was fucking spot on. But Luke didn’t move, didn’t kiss him even though he so wanted to, but he didn’t do anything besides answer his question.

“Alex was being dumb and wouldn’t ask out Grace… _again_.” Luke muttered, staring back up at the ceiling and Robin rolled his eyes.

“If anything, Grace should ask him out. She’s getting tired of not hearing anything about it from him,” he mumbled and Luke made a mental note to tell Alex that if he hadn’t already asked her out. Who knows? Maybe that would motivate him to get out of his comfort zone and ask her out. “She tells me about him all the time, and I’m assuming he does that to you. When did we become the ones stuck in the middle?”

“If I knew the answer to that question, I won’t be involved in their tragic love life.” Luke responded quickly, gaining a laugh from the boy next to him and there was that feeling again, that sense of euphoria that rushed through his veins. He made him laugh again, and it was the greatest feeling on earth. “What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have a tragic love life?” Luke asked, trying to play it cool and smooth, trying to make it sound nonchalant, like he wouldn’t be fucking torn if Robin actually had a girlfriend or something. “Because I do. Well, in a way, I guess. But what about you? I barely know anything about you.”

“Hm,” Robin repeated his sound from earlier, and Luke had to look at his throat when he made the sound (his bare throat, he wasn’t wearing spikes or a black band around it, and that made Luke feel a little bit safer around him) and soon enough his eyes had to be on the pink-haired boy, otherwise his hormones would kick in and he did not want that. “Well I don’t have a tragic love life, because I don’t have one at all,” he said, his tone flat and Luke couldn’t help but let out an exhale he didn’t even know he was holding, and he felt bad for sighing in relief, but he had it so bad for this goth kid that it was hard not to let him being single excite him. “And what is this about your tragic love life?”

“Well, I like someone and I’m almost sure they don’t like me so, I guess that is tragic, isn’t it?” Luke answered after a moment, glancing up at the ceiling.

Robin was quiet, and he followed suit, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Luke, and Luke almost felt worse than how he did a few minutes before. Out of the blue, he muttered out, “I wish we were outside, and the ceiling was the sky.”

“That would be cool.” Luke muttered, glancing over at Robin instead of at the ceiling that time, and he could feel his own heartbeat racing and he couldn’t stand it. He hated the feeling. He needed to do something. He leaned back against his pillows, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping that would calm his heart, but to no avail. He really didn’t want his brain to follow after his heart again, because didn’t know how that would play out. Luke just wanted to kiss him, oh God, just one kiss to see how it would feel but he _couldn’t just do that_. There was a reason why the heart was not the brain or vice versa. There was a fucking reason and Luke was so screwed because the fine line between the two were wavering together and he just needed air.

He ended up ignoring his brain’s plea for air, and instead started to ask the boy next to him some questions, since he was right the first time -- he didn’t really know anything about him.

The next time Luke had glanced at the clock, it glowed a bright 9pm, and there was a quick panic session that happened internally, because he had not meant for it to take that long but he had learned so much about him: how he'd sometimes wear skirts and how he would feel different on those days and how his mother runs a bakery and how he'd gotten in trouble for stealing some chocolate from the store. How he always noticed Luke looking at him and he didn't know if he felt better about himself or if he was judging him (Luke had to clarify that he wasn't judging). How his favorite food is spicy food and how he can handle heat way better than anyone else in his family could. Just random things that came to his mind and Luke was perfectly okay with hearing them.

He could tell that Robin hadn’t expected it either, but had finally realized the time, and instead of rushing to grab his things, he just sheepishly smiled and said, “can I stay the night instead? We’d need to go to my house to get my phone charger and things, but please?”

And honestly, how could Luke say no to that?


	9. [9] you kiss me, i kiss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As quick as it was, it was gone and Robin flipped back onto his other side, leaving Luke to freeze up and wonder what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is for blue bc notice me senpai uwu

Luke expected Robin to have some sort of cute pajamas. He expected it. He just didn’t realize that that was actually true, but as soon as they got home, as soon as they were able to be in his bedroom alone (they were already alone in the house anyway, but they felt safer in his bedroom, and Luke completely understood) and as soon as Robin was able to get into his pajama shirt and shorts, Luke knew that wearing cute things was just a thing that Robin _did_ 24/7. It was just a thing that he did and God, Luke was so jealous, because immediately the pink-haired boy dove into the covers, playing with his Jack Skellington sleeves, and Luke couldn’t help but laugh as he headed into the closet to get into his sleeping shirt.

“You can go ahead and say it’s kiddish, but I don’t care!” Robin yelled, sounding muffled like he had placed the covers over his head and Luke couldn’t help but laugh, and he slipped the fabric over his head, running a hand through his hair before coming out.

“I don’t think it’s kiddish, I mean, just look at Hot Topic,” Luke muttered and again, got Robin to laugh, and the pink-haired boy poked his head out from under the covers.

“True. They kind of worship him a bit, don’t they?” he asked and Luke nodded, taking a seat at the edge of his bed. “So, what should we do until we go to bed?”

“I should be asking you that,” Luke said quietly, gaining a smile from the pink-haired boy. “Because we can do whatever you want to do.”

“I just kinda wanna brush my teeth and chill here, in the dark.” Robin mumbled out mindlessly, looking up at the ceiling and Luke wanted to so desperately lean over and kiss him, just because he was so fucking sweet and because he hated how he was so scared to talk to him even though there was nothing scary about him (okay, well, the spikes were a different story). There was a moment of silence before he asked, “is that weird?” and Luke had to shake his head immediately just so it got into Robin’s mind that that thought or even himself wasn’t fucking weird. Nick was weird. Lovable, yes, but definitely not normal. Robin was different. That wasn’t weird. Not to mention Luke thought he was extremely pretty, too, and so of course he would be saying that he isn’t weird. Even if he truly thought he was, he would still tell him no.

“If that’s what you want to do, then we can do it.” Luke said, getting up and heading out toward the bathroom, where Robin followed with his toothbrush and paste in hand.

After they were finished and back into the bedroom, Robin dove back into the covers and Luke arched an eyebrow, quickly asking about Robin taking the bed and him taking the floor, only to be unexpectedly shot down by the pink-haired boy saying, “or we could just sleep in the same bed and no one wakes up with a bad back?” Luke blinked at him, once, then twice, and he was sure his voice shook as he hesitantly agreed. “I mean, if you want to.”

“I-I don’t really care, I just didn’t know if you’d be fine with that.” Luke mumbled, turning off the light and heading toward the bed, quickly crawled in on his replacement side of the bed, since Robin was currently on the right side. He didn’t mind, though, because he was in his bed and that was all that mattered. Luke’s breath caught in his throat as the other boy turned toward him, turned his whole body toward him so that he was resting on his side and Luke was able to see his face and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to refrain from saying anything about him. But of course his brain was stupid and dumb and didn’t quite understand the point of him biting down on his cheek, and almost out of fear, asked, “do you do this often? Like, with Grace and your friends?”

“Mm, yeah. I guess so.” Robin said quietly, glancing at the boy beside him, and added, “just don’t tell Alex. Dunno how he’d react.” And Robin had once again made Luke laugh without even trying.

“I won’t tell him.”

“Okay good.” There was a moment of silence before he asked, “why? Do you not do this with your friends?”

Luke laughed once more and shook his head, running his hands through his hair. “Normally I don’t like them being next to me, let alone in my bed. Well, sometimes. If I’m just in a bad mood then I kind of sit away from everyone else -- except for Alex. And Nick.”

Robin sat quietly, his eyes on him and after a minute, there was a bit of confusion in his eyes before he mumbled out, “is Alex the one you like?”

Luke wanted to rip his own hair out. Did Robin literally think that he liked Alex? And that’s why his love life was ‘tragic’? Oh God. “Oh, no, no, I don’t like Alex like that -- at all! Even if I did I wouldn’t because I know how much he likes Grace.”

Robin, without missing a beat, narrowed his eyes and said, “so it’s Nick then?”

“N-no, it’s not Nick! It’s not anyone in my friend group, it’s someone a bit more than that, I guess! I just… It’s not Nick, it isn’t Alex.” Luke spat out, his hands starting to shake because he could just say it, he could just say that he liked Robin and that would be that, he wouldn’t have to worry anymore. “It’s someone you know well, very well.”

“Grace?”

Luke groaned. He should’ve expected that one. Robin crossed his arms, his lips pursed and the brunet could tell that he was trying to think, trying to understand who it was but Luke couldn’t just tell him because that’s embarrassing on both parts. “No. It isn’t Grace.”

Robin seemed to let it drop anyway, and instead went on to a more difficult topic, and Luke didn’t know which one he’d rather answer. “Speaking of her, why did you dye your hair? She told me you did but she never told me why and you never told me why either.”

Oh Lord. He couldn’t keep running from this forever. “I-Well,” Luke stuttered before letting out a sigh of defeat and he rubbed his face, running that same hand through his hair. “I don’t know, you just… You just seemed so cool and pretty with the dyed hair and I wanted to try it out so I could get you to talk to me…” and just like that, his heart seemed to shoot up into his throat, because he couldn’t breathe because _oh my God_ , had he really just said that? He really just called him pretty, didn’t he? Out loud? For him to hear?

Robin was hesitant, and that was never a good sign and Luke had the instinct to flee, he didn’t have a fight instinct at all in this situation because now he had called him pretty _out loud_ and Robin was being cautious, and that was not a good sign. “You… you think I’m pretty?”

There was a quick, sharp pain that Luke felt as it traveled up his spinal cord, and all of his nerves seemed to be on fire because was that a good thing? Or did he think it was a bad thing? “Uhh,” he didn’t know what to say. What do you say to that? “Yeah? I-I mean, you _are_ and things but, I-, uh…”

“Well thanks,” Robin laughed, and Luke could tell that his cheeks were dusted with pink and that made him feel a lot better than before, because if he were embarrassed about it, but took it as a compliment, then it really wasn’t all that bad, was it? “But I’m really not.”

Luke suddenly extended his arm and pressed a finger up against Robin’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “You are pretty. And if I have to tell you again, I’m gonna die because my heart is racing a lot. So just take the compliment, please?” Robin rolled his eyes and moved Luke’s hand out of the way, scooting closer and hiding his face from him, but their legs were suddenly entwined and Luke knew he was just trying to make him go into cardiac arrest, wasn’t he?

“I may be pretty, but you’re way cuter than I am,” Robin said and glanced up at Luke, and Luke was definitely holding a breath, he could feel it as his throat closed up, a lump forming in his esophagus, but Robin didn’t seem to notice, didn’t seem to care as he rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to Luke’s lips. As quick as it was, it was gone and Robin flipped back onto his other side, leaving Luke to freeze up and wonder what the fuck just happened.

His lips tingled for the rest of the night, but that didn’t stop him from slinging an arm around Robin’s waist, and wanting to jump out of happiness whenever the pink-haired boy pressed his back against the brunet’s chest.

Yeah, he definitely beat Alex, whether he actually asked out Grace or not.

* * *

  
Luke woke up to Robin’s voice, and he realized it as him trying to get him up. He didn’t know what time it was, just that it was bright outside and a Saturday morning, and so he didn’t really care what time it was. Unless it was noon. But whatever. The brunet glanced over at the pink-haired boy, noticing how he was sitting up in his spot where he slept, and quietly, Robin said, “good morning,” and Luke was still so sleepy that he almost didn’t respond. There was a laugh and Luke had to respond, but instead he closed his eyes because it was better dreaming than being in reality. Unless, Robin was actually there with him?

“Did you not hear me?” Robin whispered quietly, and Luke opened his eyes in time to see the pink-haired boy press a kiss to his lips, and his brain is all jumbled up and Luke accidentally muttered out _good morning_ in French, and in a moment he could hear Robin laughing and mumbling, “didn’t know that part about you. Expected it, didn’t know.” Luke rolled his eyes and sat up, running a hand through his hair and he looked at Robin.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“Was I not supposed to?” Robin countered back and Luke leaned forward, almost missing his mouth but pressed a kiss to his lips instead of answering. A short, quick kiss, and he was shocked that he did that, because that meant that last night was real, and Robin had kissed him twice and now he had kissed him and Luke’s heart was racing because this was all real. “I take it that I was, you just didn’t remember,” Robin said after a moment and Luke laughed, running his hands through Robin’s pink hair and trying to suddenly ignore the constant ringing that his phone was doing. “Looks like someone wants to get ahold of you.”

“Guess they’re going to have to wait.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**bonus:**

Whenever Luke finally got around to talking to Alex about his love life two weeks later, much to his own disdain, he felt a bit bad for ignoring him and his Grace problems, especially whenever he had Robin to worry about. Alex would just have to deal with it, even if he didn't know why he was being put on hold.

Robin was with him at the moment, cuddled up in Luke's black comforter and Luke happened to be awake, glancing out the window. It took him a moment to realize Robin had been glaring at the phone and flinching at how it was vibrating rather loudly on his desk, and there was a moment of silence before it started ringing again and Robin tiredly hissed out, "answer the damn phone, will you?"

Luke rolled his eyes and got out of bed, grabbing his phone and answering it as he headed back into his bed. “Hey, what’s up?” Luke asked, and Alex let out a hum, one he knew very well and he knew that because of that hum, he’d try and top over Luke whenever Luke already beat him two days ago. So, whatever. “What do you want, Alex?”

“Guess who got a girlfriend!”

Luke smirked, “finally. I’m assuming you asked out Grace? What, two weeks after I told you to? If not I’m going to kill you. But congrats on getting a girlfriend,” and Robin arched an eyebrow over at him, holding out his hand as he sat up. Oh God. He wanted to talk to him. This should be fun. Luke instead put it on speakerphone, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss against the the now blue-haired boy’s lips, and Robin laughed and that cut off the sentence Alex was going to say.

“Robin? I didn't think you'd be up. Did the nerd wake you up?” Alex asked, and Robin laughed once more, and suddenly Luke felt nervous because what if Alex says something embarrassing? Oh God, that would be worse.

“Yeah, he may be a nerd but he’s my boyfriend, so… Congrats on getting Grace, but Luke technically beat you.” Robin grinned, a devilish grin that made Luke’s heart rate increase even though he was used to him calling him 'boyfriend'. Not that Luke was complaining about being called that, though. It just was Alex had no idea (he wasn't really quite quick on that uptake, yet) and Luke had assumed that the blue-haired girl didn't tell him a word. 

“Well Grace and I had sex, so…” Alex’s voice trailed off and Luke could hear Grace’s voice in the background, exclaiming something about how that was _so_ false but Alex couldn’t stop laughing and Luke snickered, rolling his eyes. “Oh come on! I mean, I’ve thought about it before! It’s human nature!”

“You don’t lie about it!” The two were able to hear Grace say and Luke glanced over at Robin, noticing how he was smiling and laughing and maybe everything would be okay.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but still,” Alex grumbled, “whatever. It would be a good idea to do sooner or later."

"Shut the fuck up," Grace hissed and there was a tiny thump that was heard, and Luke assumed she had flicked the back of his head.

"Whatever. Ow, that actually hurt... Anyway. Finally, Luke, you asked him out and that’s all that mattered.” Alex said happily, and Luke shifted a bit, because he didn't really ask him out, they just kind of both accepted it and dove straight into it.

“Well, we sort of just kissed and--”

“Then he asked me out two days ago.” Robin interrupted, winking over at the brunet and he rested his head on Luke’s shoulder, and Luke didn’t freeze up, didn’t want to die because he was fine with him touching him. His heart rate still hated him, though, but that was fine.

Everything was fine, even with Alex's whining about how he didn't know they were dating and how it wasn't fair he wasn't told first. Luke could hear Grace snickering, and it took the brunet a moment before he hung up the phone, letting the presence of the blue-haired boy be enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp that's it lmao
> 
> [screams] luKE SPEAKING FRENCH [screams at the top of my lungs] aLL OF THEM SPEAKING FRENCH FLUENTLY [screams at you] FLU ENT FR ENC H!!!! [does a backflip] frEN CH [punches a wall] ALL O F TH E M SPEAK IN G FRE NC H [kisses ur forehead to make up for yelling at u] FLUENT FRENCH AU [whispers] french au


End file.
